


The Fight

by wicked3659



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/pseuds/wicked3659
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz kept trying to introduce spontaneity and fun into his relationship with Prowl with little luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vejiraziel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vejiraziel/gifts).



> I was told I should post this. I don't think I'm any good at crack and/or fluff but he you go. 
> 
> Happy birthday veji <3

"Jazz..." His voice didn't betray his patience hanging by a thread, "what are you doing?" 

"I'm starting a pillow fight," Jazz grinned, "what does it look like?" 

Prowl caught the pillow that swung towards his face and tugged it free of Jazz's hands. "Why?" 

Jazz gave a shrug and grinned at Prowl, having somehow procured another pillow. "It's fun."

"You've been on the Internet again haven't you?" 

Jazz giggled and bopped Prowl's helm with his pillow, his giggles breaking out into uncontrollable laughter as the pillow caught on the point of his Chevron and tore, releasing its contents all over a dead panned Prowl. 

Prowl looked at the smaller mech blankly, "And how long should I expect this to continue?" 

"Until you fight back," Jazz laughed, whacking a new pillow into Prowl's midriff. Prowl didn't move as the pillow landed with a flump and simply turned on his heel and marched out of the room. "Aw, Prowler come on!" Jazz called after him, pouting a little as his words fell on deaf audios. 

****

Prowl wasn't anywhere to be found when Jazz finally went looking for him. That had him a little concerned, he didn't really think he'd annoyed Prowl that much. Normally he could break through the mech's icy facade but on occasion he did push too far and it resulted in Prowl avoiding him. He'd never completely vanished before though. 

He tried his comm to no avail, when Prowl didn't want to be found he wouldn't be. Accessing Teletraan's locator he frowned to find Prowl wasn't on base and was off duty at the actual finishing time. Pulling a face, as Prowl never finished on time for him, Jazz headed for the rec room and slumped into a seat with a cube of energon. Maybe he needed to have a rethink about this whole relationship with Prowl thing. 

"Jazz... surprised to see you here, didn't you have some plans with a certain cop bot?" Sideswipe grinned cheekily at him, plopping himself down opposite Jazz. He frowned at Jazz's scowl, "What's with the face?" 

"Not now, Sides' yeah?" Jazz muttered, sitting back in his seat. 

"Oh like that is it?" Sideswipe nodded in understanding. 

"Like what?" Sunstreaker piped up as he sat on the free chair between them. 

"Jazz got dumped by the cop bot," Sideswipe explained. 

"Nooo, seriously?" Sunstreaker gave Jazz a knowing look. "What did you do?"

Jazz shook his helm in exasperation, "What the slag? I didn't do anything, tried to be spontaneous and he upped and left..."

The twins sat quietly for a moment before Sunstreaker canted his helm at him. "Kinda sounds like he dumped you," he stated much to Sideswipe's agreement. 

"He didn't dump me!" Jazz protested, frowning a little. "I just... I dunno whether this is working, we're so different, I try and liven things up, introduce a bit of culture and he goes awol on me, shuts me down."

"Well there's your mistake," Sideswipe pointed out cheerfully. "Trying to give culture to a cop bot, processors can't take it, has to be all boring all the time."

Jazz gave the grinning front liner a bland look. "You're just going to mock me the whole time aren't you?" 

Sideswipe shook his helm slowly as seriously as he could before his grin returned. "Little bit, yeah." 

"Right, thanks for nothing." Jazz downed his cube and made to leave only for Sunstreaker to catch his arm. 

"In fairness to my idiot brother, you are complaining about Prowl, mech, he's not exactly you know, life of the party..."

"So what are you trying to say?"

Sunstreaker gave a non committal shrug. "You're wasted on him, sooner you realise that the better off you'll be, it'll be his loss not yours."

Jazz processed Sunstreaker's words and nodded before making his way to his quarters. The mech was right they were poles apart and every attempt he'd made at engaging Prowl had been more or less a failure but then, Jazz did enjoy spending time with Prowl. The Praxian was very affectionate in private and very cerebral, they could talk about anything. He didn't know what he was going to do, it honestly didn't feel like enough right now. 

His doors opened and Jazz stepped into a dark room with a sigh. Heading to his berth he suddenly felt something soft impact his face. His instincts kicked in and as the lights came on the pillow was shredded. 

"Well I think you won that round," came the dry voice from behind him. 

"Prowl! What the frag?" Jazz started, turning quickly and looking at the shredded pillow in his hands. "Where have you been?" He asked with mild confusion. 

Stepping closer, pulling the pillow fragments from Jazz's hands, Prowl smiled awkwardly. "I needed to do some research and then I decided to procure more pillows."

"Why?" 

"You're always trying to bring new things into our relationship and I know I'm not very forth coming but I wanted to change that," he explained evenly. "So I went and did some research on this whole pillow fighting thing you found."

"You did, huh?" Jazz replied in faint amazement, "why couldn't you just tell me?" 

Prowl's doorwings fluttered slightly as he stepped closer and raised Jazz's chin so he could steal a chaste kiss of his lips. "I wanted to surprise you. I'm sorry if I worried you." 

Jazz mewled softly into the shy kiss and smiled up at the taller mech. "No harm done." He murmured leaning in closer for another kiss.

Prowl raised an optic ridge and smirked at Jazz before shoving a pillow in his face and darting away with a chuckle, vanishing into the berth room. 

Taken by surprise, Jazz grabbed the pillow and gave chase, stopping at the sight of his berth room scattered with various sized pillows. He didn't get much chance to question it as a pillow hit him in the face. Grabbing a second pillow he whirled on Prowl and attacked.

The two mechs ended up running around his berth room like a couple of sparklings before he finally caught the wily tactician and pounced on him, sending them both tumbling into the piles of pillows on his berth with a gleeful laugh. He had finally defeated Prowl and rewarded his captive with playfully happy kisses as they sank into the nest of pillows together.  


End file.
